mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Literature
Mancala games play a major role in some literature (including "orature"), a minor in many more works. The following lists are meant as an overview on this rather neglected field of mancala research. It includes oral and written, native and western literature, legends, proverbs, poems, children's books and novels, but no scientific publications of any kind. See also *List of Mancala Proverbs References ;Agyeman-Duah, I., Appiah, A. & Appiah, P.: Bu Me Bé: Akan Proverbs. The Center for Intellectual Renewal, Accra (Ghana) 2001. ;Anonymous.: A Mancala Morning. In: Spectrum Reading, Grade 4 (Spectrum Reading Series). School Specialty Publishing, Grand Rapids MI (USA) 2007, 12-13. ;Appadurai, A., Korom, F. J. & Mills, M. A.: Gender, Genre, and Power in South Asian Expressive Traditions (South Asian Regional Studies and Publications of the American Folklore Society). University of Pennsylvania Press, Philadelphia PA (USA) 1991, 168-171. ;Bamboté, P. M. : Randonnées de Daba de Ouadda à Bangui. Dakar (Senegal), Paris (France) 1966, 44. ;Biebuyck, D. P.: Lega Culture: Art, Initiation, and Moral Philosophy Among a Central African People. University of California Press, Berkeley CA (USA) 1973, 153. ;Claus, P. J. : [http://www.ciil-ebooks.net/html/folklore2/ch9.htm Mancala (Cenne) in Tulu Myth and Cult]. In: Claus, P. J., Pattanayak, D. P. & Handoo, J. Indian Folklore II. Central Institute of Indian Languages Press, Mysore (India) 1987. ;Claus, P. J. : Re: Cenne. E-mail to R. Gering, September 17, 2006. ;Devlieger, P. J.: Frames of Reference in African Proverbs on Disability. In: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education 1999; 46 (4): 439 - 451. ;Haring, L.: Indian Ocean Folktales: Madagascar, Comoros, Mauritius, Reunion, Seychelles. National Folklore Support Centre, Chennai (India) 2002. ;Hurreiz, S. H.: Ja`aliyyin Folktales: An Interplay of African, Arabian, and Islamic Elements. University Press, Bloomington IN (USA) 1977, 83-85 & 137-139 & 161. ;Jama Musse Jama : Layli Goobalay: Variante Somala del Gioco Nazionale Africano. Redsea-Online Publishing Group, Pisa (Italy) 2002. ;Klobah, M. : Sowing the Seeds of Knowledge in Children's Literature: Sociocultural Values in J. O. de Graft Hanson's The Golden Oware Counters. In: Children's Literature Association Quarterly 2005; 30 (2): 152-163. ;Knappert, K.: A Survey of Swahili Songs With English Translations. Edwin Mellen Press, Lewiston NY (USA) 2004, 285. ;Le Quellec, J.-L.: À propos d'un mythe Nyangatom d'origine du bétail. In: Cahiers Caribéens d'Egyptologie 2002; 3/4 (February/ March): 179-199. ;Mapanje, J.: Gathering Seaweed: African Prison Writing. Heinemann International, London (UK) 2002. ;Menzel, B.: Goldgewichte aus Ghana. Museum für Völkerkunde, Westberlin (Germany) 1968. ;Merrick, G.: Hausa Proverbs. Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co. Ltd., London (UK) 1905. ;Owomoyela, O.: Preservation or Mummification? The Implications of Subjecting Traditional Texts to Modern Processes. In: Research in African Literatures 2007; 38 (3): 170-182. ;Perani, J. & Smith, F. T.: The Visual Arts of Africa: Gender, Power, and Life Cycle Rituals. Prentice Hall, Upper Saddle River NJ (USA) 1998, 119. ;Schmidt, S. : Einige Bemerkungen zum "Loch"-Spiel (Mankala) in Südwestafrika. In: Journal - SWA Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft / Scientific Society (Windhoek, Namibia) 1974/75; 29: 67-77. ;Shackell, R. S. : Mweso: The Board Game. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1934; 2 (July): 14-20. ;Shackell, R. S. : More about Mweso. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1935; 3 (July): 119-129. ;Starr, F. : [http://www.gutenberg.org/files/14358/14358-h/14358-h.htm A Little Book of Filipino Riddles]. World Book Co. Yonkers, New York 1909, 145. ;Stayt, H. A. : The BaVenda. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1931, 310+355-356+364-367. ;Tessmann, G. : Die Pangwe. Ernst Wasmuth A.-G., Berlin (Germany) 1912 (Volume 2): 310-315. ;Townshend, P. : Bao (Mankala): The Swahili Ethic in African Idiom. In: Paideuma 1982; 28: 175-191. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership. CNWS Publications: Leiden (Netherlands) 1995. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Muyaka's Poetry in the History of Bao. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies 2003; 66: 61-65. Copyright © Wikimanqala. By: Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Mancala Games in Culture